Evaluate the following expression when $b = 5$ and $a = 1$. $9$ $b$ $ + 3$ $a$ $ + 5$
Explanation: Substitute $5$ for ${b}$ and $1$ for ${a}$ $ = 9{(5)} + 3{(1)} + 5 $ $ = 45 + 3 + 5 $ $ = 53$